It is well known that heat losses through windows can be reduced through the use of roll type window shades, and that the heat losses are further reduced when the shade is sealed along its edges. It has heretofore been proposed to utilize side edge guides mounted on the window frame which slidably receive the side edges of the shade and provide a seal between the side edges of the shade and the window frame. However, in some installations it is desired to mount the shade on the window frame inside the window opening while in others it is desirable to mount the shade on the frame outside the window opening, and some problems are encountered in accommodating both inside and outside shade mountings. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,189 and 4,258,517, there are disclosed side edge guides which are adapted to be adhesively secured to the window frame outside the window opening. However, the side edge guides disclosed in these patents requires additional mounting strips for attaching the side edge guides inside the window opening.
It has also heretofore been proposed to utilize a roller housing along the top of the window opening to provide a seal between the top of the shade material and the window frame. Some prior roller housings, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,316,027 and 4,282,919, mount the shade roller on end caps attached to the housing. However, such roller housings require housing end caps that are sufficiently strong to withstand the weight and forces applied to the roller shade during use. Some other roller housings such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,094, mount the ends of the roller on roller support brackets attached to the window casing and separately mount the roller housing on the window casing. This not only complicates the installation of the roller and housing, but also introduces some problem in proper positioning of the roller housing relative to the roller and window casing to achieve a suitable seal between the window shade and window casing.